rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaworld Park
Overview A giant park already packed full of rides needs improving. This enormous park is the final scenario in Loopy Landscapes without any financing. Although it is not constrained by finances, this park is on its last legs and very likely to be shut down within 59 days. Hasty operations are imperative to save it from complete ruin. This park has a lot of problems, including littered paths and a lack of shops and stalls, but starts with around 2000 guests. The park also has the most rides in one park in the game (excluding the real park scenarios), including twenty-three roller coasters, fifteen gentle rides, nine thrill/water rides, and four transport rides. Many of the park's rides are large and exciting, especially the roller coasters. Some, however, are poorly designed. Batflyer is prone to stalling, Purple Peril is incredibly nauseating, and Viper has an intensity rating greater than 10! Pre-built rides: 3D Cinema (3D Cinema) *Excitement Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (low) Avalanche (Bobsled Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.46 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.13 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.41 (Medium) Batflyer (Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.44 (High) *Intensity Rating: 7.50 (High) *Nausea Rating: 5.38 (High) Batty Bikers (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 2.46 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.23 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.57 (Low) Big Bug (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.03 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 6.27 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.88 (Medium) Big Wheel (Ferris Wheel) *Excitement Rating: 1.90 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.50 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) Boomerang (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.57 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.97 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.13 (Medium) Bumper Boats (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.47 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.10 (Low) Bumper Cars (Bumper Cars) *Excitement Rating: 3.32 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.10 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) Canoes (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.18 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Car Ride (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 3.87 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.65 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.03 (Low) Cyclone (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.38 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.11 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 4.55 (Medium) Falls Of Terror (Water Slide) *Excitement Rating: 2.65 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.49 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.53 (Low) Gallopers (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.30 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Go Karts (Go Karts) *Excitement Rating: 8.45 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 2.52 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.52 (Low) Hedge Maze (Hedge Maze) *Excitement Rating: 1.94 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.75 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Helter-Skelter (Spiral Slide) *Excitement Rating: 1.71 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) Log Flume (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 6.18 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.24 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.21 (Low) Manic Mine Ride (Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.58 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.31 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 4.62 (Medium) Manic Mouse (Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.43 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.44 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 4.83 (Medium) Merry-Go-Round (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.76 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.75 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) Mini Cars (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 3.73 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.58 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) Monorail (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 4.97 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.38 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.24 (Low) Monorail Shuttle (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 3.71 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.25 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.06 (Low) Motion Simulator (Motion Simulator) *Excitement Rating: 2.90 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.00 (Medium) Pirate Ship (Swinging Ship) *Excitement Rating: 2.50 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.70 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.01 (Medium) Power Tower (Whoa Belly/Launched Freefall) *Excitement Rating: 3.52 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 8.58 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.36 (High) Purple Peril (Inverted Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.83 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.95 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 8.84 (Very High) Raging Rapids (River Rapids) *Excitement Rating: 6.26 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.22 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.93 (Low) Rickety Rockets (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.79 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.16 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.02 (Medium) Rio Grande Railway (Miniature Railroad) *Excitement Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.12 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.03 (Low) Rocking Rotaboat (Swinging Inverter Ship) *Excitement Rating: 4.37 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 6.00 (High) *Nausea Rating: 6.04 (High) Rotting Lumber (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.70 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.94 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.22 (High) Rowing Boats (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.23 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.20 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Runaway Mine Train (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 8.31 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.56 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.60 (High) Shockwave (Standup Steel Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.73 (High) *Intensity Rating: 9.85 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.54 (High) Skyride (Chairlift) *Excitement Rating: 3.41 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.57 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.51 (Low) Spinner (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.02 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.04 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.30 (High) Steeplechase (Lane 1) (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.20 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.20 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.41 (Medium) Steeplechase (Lane 2) (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.26 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.26 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.47 (Medium) Swans (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.70 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Thunder Mountain (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.56 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.11 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.42 (High) Thunderlooper (Steel Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 8.03 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.87 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.05 (High) Tootles Trucks (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 3.05 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.58 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) Tower of Terror (Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.86 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.08 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.67 (High) Twisted Sisters (1) (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.64 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.00 (High) *Nausea Rating: 2.49 (Low) Twisted Sisters (2) (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.43 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.62 (High) *Nausea Rating: 2.41 (Low) Vampire (Suspended Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.30 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.76 (High) *Nausea Rating: 6.82 (High) Viewing Tower (Observation Tower) *Excitement Rating: 2.31 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.22 (Low) Viper (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.88 (High) *Intensity Rating: 10.45 (Extreme) *Nausea Rating: 5.57 (High) Water Tricycles (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.29 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.20 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Pre-built shops and stalls *'Balloon Stall 1' (Balloon Stall) *'Balloon Stall 2' (Balloon Stall) *'Bathroom 1' (Bathroom) *'Bathroom 2' (Bathroom) *'Bathroom 3' (Bathroom) *'Bathroom 4' (Bathroom) *'Burger Bar 1' (Burger Bar) *'Burger Bar 2' (Burger Bar) *'Cotton Candy Stall 1' (Cotton Candy Stall) *'Fries Stall 1' (Fries Stall) *'Fries Stall 2' (Fries Stall) *'Fries Stall 3' (Fries Stall) *'Ice Cream Stall 1' (Ice Cream Stall) *'Ice Cream Stall 2' (Ice Cream Stall) *'Information Kiosk 1' (Information Kiosk) *'Information Kiosk 2' (Information Kiosk) Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be found here. Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Other notes *This is the only "no financial restrictions" park that does not start from scratch. *It is also of note that this park is simply Mega Park (from the base game) with rides. *This park has every ride and scenery item from the first RollerCoaster Tycoon game available for research. *The Boomerang coaster is identical to the pre-designed roller coaster of the same name and to Defibrillator in Funtopia. *If one looks very closely, many of the screenshots for the ride menu are taken from this park, the most noticeable being the Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster and the Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario Category:Gold Group Scenarios Category:No Money Scenario Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Guests with Park Rating Over 700 Objective